


Cat Christening: a Between the Lines ficlet

by The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff



Series: Between the Lines [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Oh my god they were quarantined, Texting, at least i tried lol, btl quarantine, dev is thirsty for niall on group chat but wtf else is new, i am too knackered to go off in the tags like i usually do, yeah i came to edit the tags after posting to Go Off a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff
Summary: Simon, Dev, & Niall are plotting.or, the BTL crew in quarantine, take 4
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Between the Lines [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464463
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Cat Christening: a Between the Lines ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the carry on countdown day 7: animals
> 
> I need y'all to know that I was super tempted to write about Dev instead of actual animals but I contained myself.

**Simon (7:08 pm):** I want to do somethign for baz but i dont want him to find out

**chaos demon (7:08 pm):** omg like a SURPRISE?!

**chaos demon (7:08 pm):** god tell me it's a sex surprise

**Simon (7:08 pm):** no it's not a fucking sex surprise 

**Simon (7:08 pm):** if it was I wouldn't come to you

**chaos demon (7:09 pm):** that's a questionable choice but you do you m8

**maths mage (7:09 pm):[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185045378@N05/49623022057/in/dateposted-public/)**

**chaos demon (7:09 pm):** lmao remember that time you decided to get a job at nicos & then made me keep it a secret

**maths mage (7:10 pm):** It’s shocking that you managed it at all

**chaos demon (7:10 pm):** oh fuck off darling u thot it was funny too

**chaos demon (7:10 pm):** you have your devious moments

**chaos demon (7:10 pm):** i love to see them

**chaos demon (7:10 pm):** under that rugged, responsible exterior 

**Simon (7:11 pm):** ok can we not turn this into a sext session please

**maths mage (7:11 pm):** What’s on, Simon?

**chaos demon (7:11 pm):** see? responsibility 

**chaos demon (7:11 pm):** love that in a man

**Simon (7:12 pm):** we were talking about getting a cat

**Simon (7:12 pm):** you know like before the apocalypse ahappned

**Simon (7:12 pm):** and idk i just think it might be good for him 

**Simon (7:12 pm):** emotional support cat

**chaos demon (7:12 pm):** u think thatll end the daily languishing bath sesh??

**chaos demon (7:12 pm):** ???

**Simon (7:13 pm):** he does that all the time

**Simon (7:13 pm):** even without the rona

**Simon (7:13 pm):** i mean not as much as now but

**maths mage (7:13 pm):** D, baths:B::performing on the kitchen countertop:you

**chaos demon (7:14 pm):** GOD is it getting hot in here or is it just me

**chaos demon (7:14 pm):** also yeah i *realise* he has his reasons but i can also be *concerned* about him losing the plot

**Simon (7:14 pm):** hes not lost the plot

**chaos demon (7:14 pm):** i mean he’s lost the plot at least a bit m8

**chaos demon (7:14 pm):** he’s walking round the flat in a mask

**Simon (7:15 pm):** he’s only doing htat to calm down

**Simon (7:15 pm):** he puts esential oil inside

**Simon (7:15 pm):** told me it helps him focus

**chaos demon (7:15 pm):** wtf is there to focus on just now

**Simon (7:15 pm):** besides you you mean???

**chaos demon (7:16 pm):** wow.

**chaos demon (7:16 pm):** low blow m8

**Simon (7:16 pm):** anywau

**Simon (7:16 pm):** do you think there are more pros than cons

**chaos demon (7:16 pm):** cat could sit with him on top of the bath

**chaos demon (7:17 pm):** ours used to do that to my mum anyway

**chaos demon (7:17 pm):** actually I'm one hundo % sure baz liked playing with barnabé more than he liked playing with me

**maths mage (7:17 pm):** Barnabé was a good cat

**chaos demon (7:17 pm):** he was the best cat 🥺

**chaos demon (7:18 pm):** …

**chaos demon (7:18 pm):** darling

**chaos demon (7:18 pm):** can we get a cat

**chaos demon (7:18 pm):** I want a cat now

**maths mage (7:18 pm):** We could do after the apocalypse. Christen the new place

**chaos demon (7:18 pm):** omg a cat christening

**chaos demon (7:19 pm):** 🥺🥺🥺

**Simon (7:19 pm):** FOCUS

**Simon (7:19 pm):** do we think that getting baz a cat would be a good idea? or would a surprise be like. too much rn

**Simon (7:19 pm):** also will he be weird about not having picked it himself

**chaos demon (7:19 pm):** idk m8

**maths mage (7:19 pm):** He does like control

**maths mage (7:20 pm):** But in this case I want to say it's alright

**maths mage (7:20 pm):** As long as we plan some things out beforehand

**Simon (7:20 pm):** I think a kitten would be fun

**Simon (7:20 pm):** I mean doesn't have to be

**Simon (7:20 pm):** idk we talked about it a bit and then the world exploded so

**maths mage (7:20 pm):** I think you're onto something

**maths mage (7:21 pm):** It'll be a surprise, but not necessarily a bad one. It's not like you've not talked about it

**chaos demon (7:21 pm):** yeah & we can all help with kitten duties 

**chaos demon (7:21 pm):** bb duties

**chaos demon (7:21 pm):** barnabé duties 🥺

**Simon (7:21 pm):** we're not naming it that

**chaos demon (7:22 pm):** of course ur fucking not. there can only be 1 Barnabé. u can't just steal people's names like this. can't believe you'd even consider this salisbury

**chaos demon (7:22 pm):** I've thot better of u

**chaos demon (7:22 pm):** now I'm not so sure

**chaos demon (7:22 pm):** ... remember what I told u when u & baz first started dating

**Simon (7:23 pm):** something about strangling me with my own guts I think

**maths mage (7:23 pm):** Really? You could've done better, D

**chaos demon (7:23 pm):** oh whatever. didn't see you out here giving a shovel talk. someone had to

**chaos demon (7:23 pm):** anyway that's what'll happen if u steal my cat's name

**chaos demon (7:23 pm):** RIP to barnabé

**chaos demon (7:23 pm):** & RIP to your guts if u disrespect my loved ones in this way again

**Simon (7:24 pm):** your an absolute nutter 

**Simon (7:24 pm):** did you know that?

**absolute nutter (7:25 pm):** this is slander.

**absolute nutter (7:25 pm):** absolute fucking slander.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185045378@N05/50669784788/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i absolutely wasn't wearing my mask around the house with calming essential oil inside to focus last night. i did not wear it outside to put my wheelie bins on the curb & scare a man & his corgi. didn't happen.
> 
> Ayway! Just a short little text fic today! I have some bigger BTL fics planned for the COC (two DeNiall ones, actually lol; is anyone surprised???) so I want to put most of my energy into those so they actually turn out good! (Chapter one of the first of those is posting tomorrow if all goes according to plan!) I hope y'all enjoyed this silliness regardless. 
> 
> Also y'all should know I know nothing of Star Trek & my placeholder for the meme looked like this oops:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185045378@N05/50669774688/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this & haven't read the main fic yet, [check it out here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685069/chapters/44312203) It's my sweet sweet baby. 
> 
> ALSO! I made a fandom [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/thehoneyedhufflepuff/) Come visit me if you want! 
> 
> I'm also still on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thehoneyedhufflepuff) because I like to suffer
> 
> (in all seriousness, they days I'm not posting fic I'm posting art in both those places. if y'all are interested.)


End file.
